wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Freezy Waiter
Transcript Waiter beard intro with the 'Wheezy Waiter clip' song So that's my new intro. What do you guys think? You like it? You hate it? Think you can make a better one? E-mail me. It is really cold in Chicago on this December 21st. And apparently it's cold everywhere else. Snow, snow (and plenty of ice) everywhere. I walked three blocks and my face was burning. It's colder than the deep dark pits of hell if hell were ... uhh... freezing instead of burning. clone stands behind Craig, pointing at the window. You see this window over here? That's not just overexposure and differing white balance from inside to outside. It really looks like that out there. It's absolute zero. That's zero degrees calvin when molecular motion is at a minimum. When molecular motion is at a minimum. When molecular melotion is at a minimum. When elecular molotion is aminimum. Absolute zero is also the chance of me driving today and probably tomorrow. of Craig's car completely snowed in My car was plowed in by the city of Chicago. Big time. Couldn't shovel it. kicks the huge mountain of snow/ice next to his car The ice was as solid as my anger. Mayor Daley, why have you forsaken me? of Schwarzenegger as Mr. Freeze in Batman & Robin: ] In this universe, there's only one absolute. Everything freezes. Oh I'm sorry. You're the governor of California. So, Arnold, you think you can get Mayor Daley to show some mercy? as Mr. Freeze: Mercy? Uhh.... yeah, that's what I said. as Mr. Freeze: I'm afraid that my condition has left me cold to your pleas of mercy. his weapon ducks Okay! Point taken! I won't bother you anymore. as Mr. Freeze: Thanks. You're welcome. So, since I've been stuck here, I had a chance to go through some of my old tapes. Let's see. Oh, like that tape of my trip to meet my girlfriend's mom. a car. Ashleigh and her mother laugh uproariously in the backseat until they see they're being filmed. They stop laughing. mom: Loser, turn that off. I think I won her over. Also, one of my old friends just had a baby. holding the baby, Gus Hello. kisses him. Congratulations Marcus and Tracy. And Gus? Welcome to the world of internet video. of Gus sleeping. voiceover: Yeah, I know I'm boring. Sometimes it makes me fall asleep too. Well, now I gotta go wrap some presents. But don't worry... as Mr. Freeze: Soon we will be together once more. Soon. girl winks (ding) of Schwarzenegger as Mr. Freeze: That's my exit cue. Thanks. on screen: send more winks on screen: wheezywaiter dot com Recurring themes headlines, clone, wink Wink ?? Guests Ashleigh, Ashleigh's mom, Tracy, Gus Firsts This is the first video in which the Wheezy Waiter beard intro is used. Wheezy uses it for years after this point although changes the music. Related videos Marcus, Tracy, and Gus, who Craig talks about in this video (and he shows Tracy and Gus) reappear in a video two years later, The Spy Who Drugged Me, and Marcus appears in True Fist. Movie references Batman & Robin (1997)